Love Alakazam
by moonbird
Summary: an evil genie threatens the Mallard family, and a newly turned heroine Morgana comes to their door step to help out.   Though, she has no clue that the calm family father also is her masked love, Darkwing Duck.
1. Chapter 1

_This story take place in the show's run from after Darkwing have met Morgana but before they really got together and Darkwing have no idea yet that she is planning to turn from the dark side and become one of the good. For continuety They meet in the episode "Fungus Homungus." for those who want's to be refreshed, in this setting they have only ever met as Darkwing and Morgana, Morgana does not know of Darkwings secret identity, neither have she ever met Gosalyn, so this is supposedly my version of Morganas and Gosalyns first meeting, more importantly, it's my own version of Morganas and Drakes very first meeting. _

* * *

><p>Drake Mallard sighed deeply as he laid flat on his back on the sofa, really just flattening out as he looked out in the air, really looking like he was a place totally different.<p>

"SHINE AND RISE DAD!" Gosalyn yelled jumping up on his stomach. "Quite laying around all day, we should go out and do stuff! Watch a movie, play some hockey, that would probably be good to get you in shape, get that flub away."

Drake merely sighed. "Not now Gosalyn." He asked of her.

Gosalyn halted, and then her head towards Lunchpad. "What's up with him, I just jumped on his stomach and insulted his stomach flab and he isn't angry." Concerned she turned back to Drake. "Are you hurting dad?" she asked.

"Only my heart." Drake sighed.

Questionable Gosalyn looked at Launchpad.

"Don't worry about it Gosalyn, it's just this woman who DW likes, we run into her once in a while and we thought we were going to see her last night, but it wasn't her at all." Laucnpad explained.

Gosalyns face wringed. "Ew, don't tell me, some tall blond woman with a high pinched tone and always wearing the newest fashion in skirts and high hells."

"Well actually." Launcpad started.

"Stop it right there." Gosalyn demanded holding her hands against the ears. "I don't want to hear it!"

"So beautiful." Drake sighed. "As a juvel in the night, and her white feathers shining in the moon, oh Gos if you only knew."

Gosalyns face wringed an extra nodge. "Ewww." She spat out as if the description tasted bad. "Dad, please don't ever meet up with that woman again, in fact, don't meet up with any woman."

Launchpad looked confused at Gosalyn. "You don't want DW to find a love to spend all of his life with?" he asked.

"Exactly." Gosalyn told, sitting down on top of Drake crossing her arms.

"But Gosalyn, that could be your chance to actually also get a mother." Launchpad pointed out.

"_Exactly!_" Gosalyn repeated with force. "I'm sure whatever dad would bring home would be a disaster."

Drake looked a little hurt at Gosalyn. "Well if you really think that." He mumbled. "Rest assured Gosalyn, I would never stay with someone you hate." He ruffled up his hair. "But oh, if you just met her, I'm sure you would get along!"

"That's what you say about everything you would like me to like but I hate." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I can just imagine that blond blue eyed tramp" she grumbled. "And I don't like her!"

Drake and Launchpad exchanged looks, Launchpad was just about to open his mouth.

"No need Launchpad." Drake cut him off. "It's not like she is ever going to come home to us, perhaps one day she will walk the path of good, I know she can, I just know it! But not yet Lp, not yet."

That piece of information though made Gosalyn a bit more interested. "She's a villain?" she asked.

"Don't you have something to do?" Drake suddenly asked his daughter.

"Fine." Gosalyn grumped. "You never tell me anything when it's real interesting."

"When your older." Drake told.

"Yeah yeah." Gosalyn muttered, jumping away from her father and down on the floor to return to a recently received box, which she had all ready gone through once, and thus the news value wasn't so big anymore, it looked like pure junk inside of the box.

"And I believe you had something to do to." Drake pointed out to Launchpad.

"But the crash wasn't that bad." Launchpad muttered.

"Would the thunderquack be able to fly in a minutes notice?" Drake asked in a pleasant voice.

"No." Launcpad admitted. "I go look at it." And he heavily hit the mousy statue to vanish through the chair.

Already Gosalyn had managed to things laying around on half the floor, critically eying it all.

"What is that anyway?" Drake asked.

"Junk." Gosalyn murmured. "The description said magical dark artefacts, but the only thing true so far is artefacts, which is another word for old junk!" Gosalyn grumbed.

"Thank god for that." Drake managed to say under his breath.

Gosalyn was busy eyeing what looked like an old lamp. "old junk." She muttered and threw the lamp hard on the floor so it broke into two.

Suddenly a red cloud of smoke seemed to erupt from the broken lamp. "Who freed the great Jabador?" a voice boomed as the smoke grew. "The most evil genie of them all!" the smoke spread to reveal the great red evil looking genie.

Drake starred wide-eyed at the picture, before muttering under his breath. "Boy, trust all the evil demons to always come to this particular neighbourhood." And he jumped up. "GOS BE CAREFUL!" he huffed the girl behind her.

"Why's that, It's a genie!" Gosalyn grinned widely. "Do I have three wishes then?" she asked.

"Wishes?" and the genie left out a big roar of laughter. "Jabador doesn't fulfil wishes." He grinned. "Jabbador steal souls."

"YIKES!" Drake huffed Gosalyn back behind himself. "Not in this house scum." He told.

"Auw." Gosalyn let out as she held her wrist.

"Gos what happened?" Drake concerned asked.

With a quivering beak showed Drake her arm where a burn mark was now to be found.

"You who freed me, you shall be my first feast." Jabadoor licked his lips.

"Don't even think about it pall." Drake sneered. "People who touches my daughter always end up regretting it, now your warned."

Jabbador laughed a deep roaring laughter. "Oh your mortals are always so amusing." And as if Drake was nothing but a bug, Jabbador swooped him aside, sending him directly into a wall.

Drake wobbled up on his feet's. "Takes more than that to get rid of me." He stated unfocused and shook his head.

And that was when an ambolt appeared out of no where above him and rammed him down in the floor.

"DAD!" Gosalyn yelled as she ran over to him. "Dad wake up!" she exclaimed as it was only to obviouse that Drake was very much knocked. "DAD WAKE UP!" Gosalyn yelled. "Somebody please help!" she yelled. "HELP!"

"Your mine." Jabador smiled. "And I can just smell that tasty spirit, what a treat."

Suddenly thunder sounded from the outside, the front door was smacked open and a female voice rang. "Leave the poor mortals alone!"

"IN HERE!" Gosalyn yelled. "HE WANTS TO EAT MY SOUL!"

and almost floating in came what was obviously a witch, in a long red dress, bats was flying around her.

"Cool." Gosalyn managed to mumble.

"So you are the abnormally, I thought the disturbance was quite big." The woman said.

Jabador squinted his eyes. "And who might you be?" he asked.

"Morgana Macabre, defender of the weak against fiends like you." She stated.

"Keen gear." Gosalyn looked wide-eyed at her. "A super heroine with actual superpowers! A sorcerer! Cool!"

"Be gone!" Morgana demanded, sparks flying from her hands.

"as if you that will work on me." Jabador laughed.

"Maybe this will!" Morgana send a exstra blast at him.

"Auw!" the genie hauled. "So you can may hurt me now." He hissed. "I admit would loose right now, but I will be back Morgana Macabre, I will be back for my soul." And he became smoke which flew out the window.

"And I'll be here waiting for you!" Morgana yelled as she ran after him, pocking her head out of the window, before she retrieved again. "My first act as a hero and I failed." She muttered a little miserable. "Are you all right dearest." She asked Gosalyn.

Gosalyn looked wide-eyed at Morgana, before she nodded. "I'm fine.. but my dad." She held Drakes head in her hands.

Morgana furrowed her brows before she shrugged. "I fix that." She snapped her hand so a bucket of water appeared over Drake, and then spilled it's contains over his face.

Immideatly Drake sat up straight and started to spatter and splutter. "All right your fiendish evil doer! I teach you to touch my daughter!" he held up his fists.

"DAD!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Your all right!" she embraced him.

"Yeas of cause, it takes a lot more to get rid of me!" he stated proudly. Before he started looking around. "Say, where's that Jabador genie?" he asked.

"She got rid of him!" Gosalyn pointed.

"Who?" Drake asked as he followed Gosalyns finger. And he suddenly froze. "No," he whispered, and then slapped himself. "I must still be unconciouse." And he hit himself even harder.

Morgana looked a bit blankly at him, then shook her head. "Normals sometimes." She muttered. "Sir." She intruded as she stepped forward. "I am sorry to break into your home, but I just wanted to help, my name is Morgana Macabre and I am a defender of the weak."

"The weak?" Drake asked. "I have you know, no one is weak in this house hold."

Morgana gave him a cold stare.

"All though of cause." Drake gulped. "We are glad for your help."

Morgana still looked just as coldly at him.

"Is it getting colder in here?" Drake asked Gosalyn, as he true enough was shaking and even started to turn blue.

First as Morgana blinked and turned her eyes away did Drake seem to gain normal body temperature.

"So we a genie free now?" Drake ask hopefully, finally getting himself of the ground, pulling Gosalyn close.

Morgana sighed. "I'm afraid not." She told. "I couldn't banish him, and he will be back for the girl."

At once Drake huffed Gosalyn behind his back. "He wont take her." He told. "I wont allow it."

"Neither will I, I promise, I have decided to become a hero so I will life by those rules." Morgana told, making Drakes beak flinch into a partly concealed smile. "And you need me." She told.

"Right." Drake nodded. "Urh.. I guess we will be needing to introduce ourselves." He hesistated. "I mean.. if you are going to help us.. I mean..urh."

Morgana looked a bit angry at him. "Of cause I am." She snapped. "But you will have to let me sir."

Drake gulped. "Erh, right." He stated. "Drake… Mallard" he finally managed to get over his beak, offering Morgana his hand, it took a couple of seconds for her to even take it, and as Drake got his hand back after a very quick shake, he frightfully discovered that the hand had become an ice cube, which needed to melt.

"And I'm Gosalyn!" Gosalyn stated proudly as she jumped up and front of Morgana. "Can you do all sorts of magic."

"Well, I am considered to be pretty powerful." Morgana nodded.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn gladly exclaimed.

"Gosalyn!" Drake managed to pull her away. "can you at least try and behave in front of miss Macabre?" he asked.

"Miss Macabre?" Morgana asked in a cold voice. "That is how you are going to address me?" she asked.

"Urh.. your married?" Mallard asked his nervousness starting to grow. "Mrs Macabre? I .. I don't know. I didn't mean to insult you."

"No it's miss Macabre, _mr_ Mallard." Morgana stated coldly, and then her tone of voice shifted completely as she adressed Gosalyn in a warm friendly manner. "You Gosalyn can just call my Morgana if you like."

"Sweet." Gosalyn grinned.

"So erh.. you have a place to stay?" Drake started asking. "There is some nice hotels nearby, I would be happy to rent you a nice room or something."

"Mr. Mallard, if you want your daughter safe I need to be close by, at least at the same house until the genie has been banned for good." Morgana told.

"So you'll be staying… here?" Drake asked, sweat starting to emerge on his forehead.

Morgana lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No no!" Drake hurriedly assured. "It's just not that often we have a lady around."

"Hey what about me?" Gosalyn asked.

"Trust me, the day you actually act like a lady will be a day of overjoy for me." Drake mumbled.

"Liar, you love me as I am." Gosalyn pointed out.

"As I was saying." Drake hrmpfed returning to Morgana,. "We would be honored if you would stay in our guest room." He told.

"KEEN GEAR WE HAVE A SORCERE IN OUR HOUSE!" Gosalyn triumphed. "Morgana, can you teach me magic?" Gosalyn asked hopefully.

"Well, if your up for calculations." Morgana mussed.

Gosalyns face fell.

"Yeas Gosalyn, you should differently try it out, would might improve your math grades." Drake suggested.

"Not funny dad." Gosalyn grumped.

"Miss Macabre." Drake turned to her. "Will you allow me to show me to the guest room."

"I'm _sure _Gosalyn would only be to happy to show me." Morgana said, her voice again so icy cold.

"Sure!" Gosalyn grinned. "Come on!" she grabbed Morganas hand. "Dad is right, there is almost never other women in the house, so I sort of lack a role model as a woman, and everyone else is so boring, but let me tell you, you are cool!" and they disappeared up the stairs.

"My god." Drake blinked. And then he took a deep breath as a smile spread across his face. "I knew it! I knew she would one day use her gifts only for good, and oh, she's more beautiful than I remembered!"

"DW?" Launchpad voice sounded from the chair. "What happened here?"

"GAH! Launchpad!" Drake jumped, and then ran in front of his side-kick. "You can't be here!" he exclaimed.

"erm, DW, I life here." Launchpad pointed out.

"You don't understand, Morgana is here!" Drake exclaimed.

"What?" Launchpad asked.

"Yeah, Gosalyn had purchased some sort of demon who have set his mind on her soul, then Morgana popped up to help and now she's up stairs with Gosalyn."

"Boy, and people say the life of a family man is boring." Launchpad muttered.

"Anyway, point is she can't see you here, she doesn't know who I am, but if she sees you she'll figure it out! Just go to the cave, I'll be there later, then I explain everything.. as good as I can."

"Don't worry, I got it, I wont come to the house." Launchpad assured as he sat back. "See you later." And he disappeared.

Drake sighed deeply.

"Boy." Gosalyn muttered wandering down the stairs. "I want to be like that when I grow up." She stated.

"I told you you would like her." Drake stated a little dreamingly. "isn't she wonderful?"

Gosalyn silenced as she looked at her father, then she looked up the stairs, then at her father again and she brightened up. "Keen gear!" she gladly exclaimed. "That's her!" she asked. "Oh dad, you didn't say she was cool, I should have known you wouldn't just go after any hag." She ran down to him, and then her face faltered. "She doesn't like you though."

"What are you talking about, she does! we have shared a great deal of romantic moments in the night." Drake told. "And who wouldn't be charmed by the mighty masked mallard." He smiled. "mysterious and brave."

"Dad, your not a masked mallard right now." Gosalyn pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Drake realized.

"You just have your work cut out for you, that's all that I am saying." Gosalyn stated, strolling back to her box.

"Don't touch any of that!" Drake warned. "We'll have Morgana helping us looking at it later." He told. "And you young lady, stay close to me, you wont be out of my sight for the remainder of the day."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, is there any more dangerous stuff?" Drake asked as he stood at a safe distance, firmly holding Gosalyn back by having a firm grip on her wrist.

"Can more of it do magic stuff?" Gosalyn asked eagerly, to receive a warning look from her dad.

"No, it's just ordinary unmagical objects." Morgana told as she turned a statue of a rooster in her hands.

"Thank goodness." Drake breathed, and then gulped. "How about this?" he asked holding up Gosalyn's arms so the new burn mark of two circles and a 'J' was fully visible. "What is that?"

Morgana moved closer, and carefully took Gosalyns arm to examine. "The genies mark." Morgana explained. "He wont go for anyone else than Gosalyn at given moment."

"Can't you get rid of it?" Drake asked.

"Mr. Mallard, there are limits to magic, I can't do anything." Her voice was once more exstremely confrontational.

"Gah, I didn't mean I like that!" Drake spluttered. "I just want to get it off Gosalyn, and I just hoped."

"Of cause you did." Morgana snapped.

"He he." Drake swallowed a bit nervously, taking Gosalyn back. "So.. when he comes back.. what do we do?" he asked.

"You do nothing, this is much to dangerouse for normals." Morgana told.

"_What!_" Drake exclaimed. "I have you know miss, there is no way I am just going to stand by in a situation like this!"

"You'll just be in the way." Morgana told back in a angry voice.

"Maybe I wont, maybe I'll be of help." Drake argued in a annoyed tone.

"I sincerely doubt that." Morgana crossed her arms, lighting seeming to come out of her eyes. "Stay put."

Damp almost seemed to come out of Drakes skull.

"So annoying to be told that all the time isn't it?" Gosalyn asked innocently.

Drake shoot her a look. "Stay out of this." He told Gosalyn. "Your even in to much trouble as it is."

"But technically I didn't do anything wrong." Gosalyn pointed out.

"I'm sure if I investigate I'll find something, I know you Gos." Drake told her. "And that's beside the point, this situation is dangerous, so could you please just behave and do as what your told for once, Gos." He breathed out calming down as he sat down on her knees holding Gosalyns shoulder. "It's for your own safeties sake you know."

"I know dad." Gosalyn nodded.

Drake nodded satisfied as he returned to Morgana, who know stood with the broken lamp examining it. "So what do we do know?" Drake asked her.

"Wait, I can't do anything before Jabador strikes again." Morgana told not looking up from the broken item.

"Great.." Drake murmured. "Gosalyn, remember to stay in sight." He told her.

"Yeah I know dad." Gosalyn told. "I'm not stupid."

"Sometimes you fool me." Drake shook his head, and Gosalyn was all ready on her way out of the room. "Hey where are you going?" Drake asked.

"The kitchen." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Don't be out of eyesight." Drake hissed. "I go with you."

"This promises to be the worst weekend ever." Gosalyn murmured.

"I heard that." Drake made aware, before he turned to Morgana. "Urh, miss Macabre have you eaten? Would you like some refreshment."

"I must admit springing out as a hero in the middle of the day take something out of one." She yawnd, still not looking up from the lamp. "Why the first catastrophe couldn't happen as a decent hour in the middle of the night where decent people as me is awake is beyond me."

Drake smiled lightly. "A person of the night." He said softly.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked.

"Erh, what I mean to say is that it may be a bit strange for you, but for us normals day time is the time we are awake." Drake told. "Most of us like sun light."

"Your calling me strange?" Morgana asked, finally looking up but now with daggers in her house.

"No!" Drake exclaimed. "God no! I'm just saying that is how it sort of is around here, well, actually, I personally prefer the night myself, it's kind of where I strive."

"You don't need to make stuff up in front of me." Morgana told, returning to her work. "Yeas, it would be nice with something to eat." She at last said.

Drakes heart was all the way down in his stomach as he opened the fridge in the kitchen, Gosalyn tripping beside him.

"Dad, what ever did you do to make her hate you so much?" Gosalyn asked.

"I don't know!" Drake told. "Believe me, I would love to find out."

"Maybe she just hate your guts." Gosalyn suggested. "Or your obnoxious mannerism." She continued wisely.

"Your obnoxious mannerism." Drake repeated in a mocking tone. "Drat, there's nothing in here." He made the obviouse statement as all there was to see in the fridge was half a chess, two eggs, and a old abandoned spider web.

"When is there ever something in there?" Gosalyn asked innocently.

"Sometimes." Drake defended.. "When I remember."

"Aw Dad, you were never born to be a house mom, don't worry I understand." Gosalyn assured.

"Not helping." Drake told as he slammed the fridge.

"But you are differently born to be the crime fighter of the night!" Gosalyn spread out her arms.

"Now that's differently helping." Drake grinned, fondly ruffling up her hair. "I guess we need to call for some food then." He muttered.

"let it please be pizza!" Gosalyn asked.

"Now now, lets consider Morgana, see what she likes." He told, and then sighed softly. "I just need to make her warm up to me, I know it."

"Well good luck with that, I just run out asking her!" Gosalyn gladly exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and into the living room.

And thus happened the unlikely picture of Drake Mallard, Gosalyn and Macabre sitting in the middle of the day, in the Mallard home, eating their pizza.

Thankfully though, as cold as Morgana was towards Drake as fond was she seemingly of Gosalyn.

"So you know actual vampires?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeas a couple, but they are really not that interesting, they just suck the life out of any conversation you try to have." Morgana told Gosalyn, allowing Drake to swoone a bit over her beauty without being caught.

"They can turn into bats right?" Gosalyn asked.

"They can also turn into wolfs and mist." Morgana nodded.

"What about Zombies?" Gosalyn asked.

"not to intelligent creatures." Morgana sighed. "But I suppose it's not their fault that they literately have a rotten brain, you can't help your inteligents, right Mr. Mallard?" she asked. "Mr. Mallard?" she repeated as Drake had failed to answer.

Realising he was been addressed and that he had disappeared into a dreaming state just looking at Morgana Drake shook his head. "Yeah right! Your absolutely right." He told, having no idea what he was answering to.

Morgana shook her head, dismissing Drake as she returned to Gosalyn. "ghost's however, now those you can carrie interesting conversations with."

Drake sighed defeated, deflating into his chair, really having lost any sense of appetite.

He was only to happy to slip away later as he cleaned up what little there was to clean in the kitchen, meanwhile Gosalyn was only to happy about Morgana company as they sun was setting outside and the two lady ducks kept each other company.

"And then I hit the puck, and scored! Gosalyn won the game!" Gosalyn triumped as she hopped up and down.

"That's really impressive." Morgana smiled.

"Dad took my out to eat afterwards, at my favorite place, he was proud to." Gosalyn told.

"You really are your fathers daughter." Morgana smiled.

"Really?" Gosalyn asked.

"Absolutely." Morgana told. "It's obviouse your related."

Gosalyns eyes were even wider. "Oh boy, that's great."

Morgana lifted an questioning eyebrow.

"erh hehe, you see we are not really blood related, I'm adopted." Gosalyn told.

Now it was Morgana turn to look stunned. "I can honestly say if you hand't told me, I wouldn't have know."

Gosalyn grinned. "Well, he is my dad now." She told and then sighed. "If only I had a mother to." She shoot a look at Morgana before looking back, as if hoping Morgana hadn't caught her intention.

"Oh I'm sure that will happen sooner or later." Morgana told.

"Because dad is such a good person?" Gosalyn asked, looking at her nails. "Passionate, courageous, come on Morgana, list some good things about my dad." She asked of her.

"Of cause there is a lot of good things about your dad.. he is.. erhm." Morgana swallowed. "Normal."

"Pff, wrong word." Gosalyn shook her head. And then she threw herself at her needs. "Please, just try with dad!" she asked of her. "I know you would be able to like him if you just tried! Please!"

"Wauw, erh Gosalyn." Morgana said a little confused. "I don't.."

"I promised I would be back." A deep voice started booming as red smoke started zipping in. "And now as dark is falling my power is raising, I want my soul." The voice grew louder as the room was filling up.

Drake just managed to pop in his head and see what was going on. "oh no!" he exclaimed, and was vanished again.

"Gosalyn behind me." Morgana told.

"Give me my soul!" the big genie appeared in front of her.

"You are not taking her." Morgana told. "She is under my protection." And she send a blast at the genie, who laughed greately in return. "That wont harm me now." And he send Morgana flying across the room.

Groaning Morgana raised herself up. "No, Gosalyn!" she yelled. "Mr. Mallard!" she called out. "Drake!"

"Dad!" Gosalyn yelled as she stood alone and defenceless in front of the genie who was licking his lips.

"Your mine." Jabbador smirked.

"Not so fast!" a puff of purple smoke appeared in the living room. "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the pest control of st' Canard."

"I don't believe it." Morgana managed to say.

"I, am Darkwing Duck!" and the smoke disappeared to reveal the masked duck, pointing his gas gun at the genie. "It's time to get really dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

"Darkwing!" Gosalyn called.

Jabbador however let out a big roar of laughter. "As if that will have any affect on me!"

"We'll see." Darkwing told as he fired the gun, and yellow powder spluttered over Jabadors face.

"My eyes!" he hauled as he started blinking and crying.

In a jump Darkwing was by Gosalyns side and pulled her up. "Your all right?" he managed to whisper.

"I'm fine." Gosalyn assured as they haisted to Morgana.

"Darkwing." Morgana looked up on him from where she laid on the floor.

"Morgana." Darkwing answered. "Still as beautiful as moonlight." And he offered her a hand.

"Dark you tease." Morgana blushed as she accepted the hand and let Darkwing pull her up on her legs.

"I would never dream about it." Darkwing assured. "You should just accept that your reaaaly beautiful."

"Dark!" Morgana blushed as she turned away.

"Ewww!" Gosalyn grimaced. "Stop it! Big evil genie who wants to eat my soul on the loose!"

"Your right little girl!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Though, this is differently to be continued later." He told the blushing Morgana.

"I get you for this!" Jabador yelled charging for the trio.

"JUMP!" Darkwing yelled and took Gosalyn with him. "Morgana!" he called across the room as she had jumped the other direction. "What do we do?"

"You don't have a plan?" she asked.

"How would I have plan, I don't know a first thing about magic!" Darkwing yelled back as he took cover behind the sofa. "That's your department."

"Of cause, how silly of me." Morgana shook her head. "When would you like me to attack?" she asked.

Darkwing was busy jumping, holding Gosalyn close in front of him. "Now would be good." He hissed, jumping the last second.

"Oh right." Morgana send a string of lighting against the genie.

"Would you stop that?" Jabbador hissed, only to have a gass capsule in the head from the other side.

"We may just be annoying bugs for one like you, but trust me, we are really annoying." Darkwing smirked. "And trust me even more when I say, you wont be taking anyone as long as Darkwing and Morgana Macabre is on the case!"

"Dark you really mean it?" Morgana asked. "You're counting me in?"

"Of cause I do, I still don't know any magic." Darkwing stated a little annoyed.

"So you don't mind that I was a villain the last time we saw each other and I sort of tried to take over the city?" Morgana asked. "I'm sorry about that, I promise I have turned."

"Morgana, can't we take this conversation later?" Darkwing asked. "After you blased the evil genie into pieces perhaps?"

"Oh right." Morgana nodded. "Let me get to it!" she fingered a bit to send a blast, which went to throw Jabbador to the side, but also take half the living room with it.

"Hey watch it!" Darkwing yelled as he had been forced to shield Gosalyn and they were now good hidden the wall laying on the floor.

"Sorry. But when we don't know how to either banish him or lock him inside something again, all I can do is blast him."

"And that's annoying enough." Jabbador hissed.

"I got it!" Morgana yelled, and send her magic in another direction at Gosalyn who Darkwing had hidden with him.

"What what?" Darkwing asked as Gosalyn started to glow, and before he knew what was happening he had two Gosalyns with him. "Who's who?" he asked bewildered.

"I'm Gosalyn." The one to the left answered as the one to the right turned around.. and then started running, towards the blasted apart wall.

"My soul!" Jabbador walled as the fake Gosalyn seemed to have gained superspeed. "Come back here!" and he flew after her.

"That should keep him occupied for the rest of the night." Morgana clasped her hands.

"Morgana." Darkwing's head appeared from his hide. "That was.. brilliant, any chance you could come up with a permanent solution?"

"Dark." Morgana smiled as she looked down, and then in the way she would almost floated towards them, and then took a good firm grip in Darkwings arm and pulled both Darkwing and Gosalyn out. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you! I had hoped I would be running into you!"

"You did?" Darkwing asked.

"Of cause." Morgana blinked seductively. "I've decided to become a hero." She told. "You were right, it's the right thing to do, it's what I really wanted."

"You mean that is what you really wanted or…" Darkwing smiled widely and sheepishly, visible hearts in his eyes.

"What do you want to think?" Morgana leaned over, so their faces were only centimetres apart.

"That this masked mallard is going to spend a long night in company of a beautiful lady." He was almost leaning against her.

"MALLARD!" Morgana suddenly exclaimed, moving away so Darkwing dropped directly on the floor. "Mr. Mallard, how could I forget!" she exclaimed. "Come one Dark, we got to find him."

"Mr.. Mallard?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeas, the man who lives here, he cold be hurt." Morgana told.

"I see." Darkwing uttered. "Urh, what if you go ahead and I take care of the girl."

"Good, Gosalyn you'll be okay with Darkwing right?" Morgana asked.

"Sure." Gosalyn nodded.

And Morgana nodded before swooning out of the room.

"Erh dad… what are you going to do?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh craters.. if I just waltz in there she'll think that I'm a coward." He muttered while removing his cape and hat.

"You could pretend your knocked unconscious?" Gosalyn suggested.

"And then she'll really think I'm a weakling, that would be the second time she saw me that way." Darkwing almost back to Drake muttered.

"You could just tell her the truth." Was Gosalyns last suggestion.

"After I send her out looking for me? Are you kidding?" Drake asked, back to his homely father appearance. "Then I will really be unconscious in a matter of seconds, I guess I just take the pretend part." He then sighed stepping outside, starting digging. "Drake Mallard had very courageously decided to sneak up from behind, planning to crawl through the window, but had then a wall smacked over him." Drake muttered, laying down on his back placing a stone over his stomach. "With a bit of luck this will even give me sympathy points." He murmured.

And suddenly Gosalyn just released an arm full of rocks over him.

"Hey watch it!" Drake tried to spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Just trying to help you maintain the picture." Gosalyn shrugged, kicking some exstra dirt on top of him. "There, all done."

"Thanks." Drake muttered sarcastically.

"No problem dad, I am even going to help you further." Gosalyn started.

"Look, Gos, I really don't think you need to.."

"HELP!" Gosalyns loud yelled drowned anything else Drake was about to say. "MORGANA HELP! Lay down and play unconscious dad, HELP!"

"Gosalyn what is it?" Morgana asked as she swopped inside, at once Drake laid down playing unconscious.

"It's dad! Apparently he had decided to sneak up from behind." Gosalyn, taking Drakes head and starting shaking it.

"Gosalyn move aside, I'll handle it." Morgana exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.. and once again a bucket of water appeared over Drake to tip it's contains over him.

Drake sat up straight starting to splutter and coughing. "Jezz, thanks." He drawled.

"Your welcome." Morgana shrugged nonecaringly, all ready looking around the room. "Where's Dark?" she asked.

"Oh.. he's erh." Gosalyn looked around. "He said something about trouble and ran out."

"He's gone!" Morgana asked. "Oh no." swaying a bit she found the sofa.. or what was left of it to sit down on. "You don't think it's because of me do you?" she asked.

"No!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "In fact he specifically asked med to tell you that… that.. "

"That he would find you soon and count every second he's away." Drake finished for her.

"That he would find you soon and count every second he's away." Gosalyn halted, and she turned around to face her dad who was busy brushing dirt of himself. "Ew, that's disgusting."

"Your to young to understand." Drake simply stated.

"Oh thank goodness." Morgana sighed. "He's all right."

"Him? what about me?" Drake asked annoyed, straightening his back and several cracks sounded.

"Don't be childish, it's not like you did much." Morgana sniffed.

Drake looked gobsmacked at her. "Yeas I did.. I.. I.." his entire body seemed to falter. "I go cook dinner then.. if that is really all that I am good for." He muttered.

"No let me! I can summon some of my things and I love cooking." Morgana pleaded. "And sometimes I just think better when I cook, I need to think of a more permanent solution." She stated.

"Am I completely useless then?" Drake asked annoyed.

"No of cause not." Morgana waved him off. "You can clean this mess up." She gestured at the messy blasted apart living room. "Just let me." She snapped her fingers and the wall was back in place. "There, then all that's missing is a good scrubbing." She snapped her fingers once again to have vacuum cleaner and a pocket of soup water appear, to top it off Drake was now dressed for the occasion in full cleaning gear. "Oh I'll surprise you with my food Gosalyn!" Morgana exclaimed gladly not offering Drake any more glances, before she vanished back into the kitchen.

"What a way to go from high to low." Drake muttered. "And in my own house to!"

"It's not that bad Dad." Gosalyn told innocently, and Drake had not missed how she had mysteriously been spared any cleaning gear.

"Oh, how's that?" he asked.

"Okay, it is that bad." Gosalyn admitted, strolling for the kitchen.

"Where do you think your going?" Drake asked.

"Seeing what Morgana is doing." Gosalyn told innocently.

"Oh no, your going to help me." He held a broom in her direction.

"But dad." Gosalyn looked at him.

"Kiddo, it's not a punishment, if Launchpad was here he would help it, it's simply a matter of us needing to work together to get done quicker, so it's a matter of what needs to be done." Drake told honestly. "Look at this, it could take days." He gestured.

"Fine then." Gosalyn grumped. "But am I at least allowed to put my own music on if it's not for punishment?" she asked.

Defeated Drakes eyes went to the ceiling. "Fine." He stated.

"Sweet!" Gosalyn grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Yurk, of cause as with everything else in Darkwings life dinner had been a utter disaster, the food had been crawling around on the plates and he had had trouble capture anything, as he finally had the taste that got into his mouth was just faul and he had to swallow as Morgana was sending daggers at him with her eyes. Still he was at odds what on eath he had done to make himself so unpopular!

It was even more weird as he thought his encounter as Darkwing with her a bit earlier had gone smoothy, Darkwing could only swallow and mentally cross his fingers as he fully dressed as Darkwing Duck crawled up towards the window of the Mallard house guestroom and sat on the ledge.. silently he started knocking on the window, trying to attract Morgana's attention.. nothing happened.

He knocked a little louder, and a louder again. Before he hammered a fist towards the window glass, and was at last responded by the winow smacking up and pushing him down, so he barely managed to grab the window frame with his hands.

"Who dares to disturb the mighty Morgana!" Morgana yelled out. "And break a private entry at the Mallards, petty for you that you decided to do it while I was here!" she stated proudly.

"Morg!" Darkwing squeecked. "That is precisely why I am here, because I know you are here."

"So it's a challenger, who dares to challenge me." Morgana asked as magic started to splutter from her hands.

"No no! no challenging." With a effort in strength Darkwing pulled himself up. "Morg, it's me."

"Darkwing!" Morgana surprised exclaimed. "Come in, hurry!" she leaned out and took a hold to pull him inside. "What are you doing here?" she whispered looking herself over the shoulder.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." Dark grunted.

Morganas smile went from cheek to cheek "How did you find me earlier?" Morgana asked as Darkwing was finally in the room, brushing his cloak off. "That was perfect timing."

"Simple dear Morgana." Darkwing started. "Seductive detective work, a keen mind, picking up on every thing I see."

"You stumbled upon me by pure chance didn't you?" Morgana asked.

"Urh.. well.." Darkwing defeated uttered.

"Are you here to arrest me?" Morgana asked.

"No." Darkwing shook his head. "I always knew you had good in you, I honestly believe you have reformed."

"Really?" Morgana asked. "But I don't understand, why are you here then."

"Because." Darkwing gulped as he removed his hat to hold it between his hands. "I told you, I just wanted to see you.. I think a lot about you you know.. and.. and."

Morgana blinked in her own seductive way. "Yeas, Dark darling."

Darkwing gulped, but then came back to ground basis, trying to be as charming as possible. "Oh Morg." He swushed to her side. "Ever since I first let eyes on you, I felt the connection and I mean why not, we are both creatures of the night." He sat down on his knee. "Me a man who flaps in the night, and you, the jewel of the night." He proclaimed. "The most beautiful woman who's pale as the moon and dark as the night sky." he stood up in front of her and gently took her hand. "Because you really are special you know, a more precious night flower can't ever be found." He told holding her hands.

"Oh Dark." Morgana blushed deeply. "You know just what to say to charm a girl."

"I this case though, I am just saying my honest thoughts."

"Dark, you tease." Morgana let go and turned around.

"No." Darkwing insisted. "I mean it."

"Really?" Morgana turned around again to face him with a happy smile on her face. "Oh Dark." She embraced him.

Satisfied Darkwing accepted the embrace, a huge smile covering his face. "Morgana I.." he started, when a unmistakable voice sounded from the hall way.

"DAD!" Gosalyn yelled so the entire house could hear.

"Oh of all mischiviosly feens and.." Darkwing started grumbling.

"Someones breaking in dad!" Gosalyn exclaimed and her voice came from the window. Darkwing jumped towards it and stuck his head out to look down at the latter he had climbed up from and looked down at Gosalyn. "Darkwing.." she looked up at him, and then her eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry Da.."

"Beware little girl who have no relation what so ever to me." Darkwing cut her off.

"oh, got cha." Gosalyn assured and Darkwing rolled her eyes.

"Oh my sweet." Darkwing was above Morgana in a instant and too her in his arms so he was literately caring her. "Fait does not wants us to be together, but a good thing I am a man who defies fate who sets my own destiny!" She was up on her legs again as he jumped up in the window frame. "For we will meet again, you can be sure of that, for I, Darkwing duck will defy fate, earth and sky for this precious night flower." He send her an air kiss. "Good bye Morgana, I will count every second we are not together!" and he jumped out of the window.

Morgana sighed dreamingly as he vanished. "Till we meet again my sweet." She smiled.

Long beneath the window though, Darkwing was laying squashed down in the grass and Gosalyn stood above him looking down. "Your okay Dad?" she asked.

"Never better." Darkwing grumbed as he came up to sitting position. "Thanks Gos." He sarcastically told her brushing dirt of his hat.

"Sorry Dad, how should I know you had planned to dress up and then break into our own house."

Annoyed Darkwing shook his head. "Oh no! hide!" He jumped behind a bush, though Gosalyn stood perfectly still as Morgana peered out of the window.

"Gosalyn, are you all right." Morgana asked. "The man was a friend of mine, he didn't frighten you did he? I assure you he is perfectly harmless."

"I know that now." Gosalyn grinned. "Gee, him Darkwing duck sure is an awesome hero, if I had known it was him."

Drake Mallard appeared out of the bushes. "Yeas, yeas, what an incredible handsome fellow." He stated as he brushed leaves of his clothes.

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Morgana asked.

"Urh.. heard Gosalyn calling for help.. and took the most direct rout.." Drake gulped.

Morgana shrugged and turned away.

"She likes me." Drake dreamingly stated. "Oh she really really likes me, you should have seen her up there Gos." He picked Gosalyn up and swung his daughter around in a happy dance. "oh she couldn't take her eyes off me, and she really does like me." He put Gosalyn down.

"erh, Sorry to disappoint dad, but aiiiiii, she doesn't." Gosalyn stated.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"She likes Darkwing, she hates you, Drake Mallard."

Drakes face faltered. "Well.. she likes part of me.. perhaps she could learn to like Drake Mallard in time." Drake hopefully suggested.

"Njah, she's like any person I would want to be associated with, loving the caped crusader the danger and the night, Darkwing duck!" Gosalyn proclaimed. "I mean honestly dad, who would fall for boring family guy wearing a pink shirt Drake mallard."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Drake asked. "I like it."

"Oh please Dad, it just yells out dusty family father."

"And that's why it's such a good disguise." Drake contemplated. "No one who saw this Mallard would ever connect him to the crusading Darkwing Duck!"

"Precisely." Gosalyn shrugged. "And as ego and temper fits well with a superhero, it's not very attractive in a family man."

"It isn't?" Drake asked. "I mean, what do you mean ego?"

"Don't worry dad." Gosalyn told him. "I know that your always Darkwing every minute of the day, your always my hero. Perhaps she'll figure that out to.."

"Thanks.. gos.." Drake sighed. "Why don't we just get inside and have some hot chocolate.." he muttered.

"And the horror movie we rented?" Gosalyn asked.

"Sure, perhaps it actually will be in Morganas style.. you know other people watch romances, perhaps she will approve of this."

"That's a good guess actually." Gosalyn nodded as she took Drakes hand. "So, can I have sugar in the coco."

"Only because it's Saturday honey."

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn happily yelled as the two of them wandered inside, unknowingly having been observed by one Morgana macabre from her window, she couldn't help but smile by the daughter father relationship, before she turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing Drake sat on the cough beside Gosalyn, dully watching the horror movie as he nipped to his hot chocolate, it was a really bad old b-movie, but it was just the kind Gosalyn liked.

He eyed the broken lamp on the table, but didn't really wanted to touch it. "I wonder what would happen if you glued it back together." He mumbled.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"You heard Morgana, the genie can't be hurt, it should be either banished or imprisoned, I was just wondering what would happen if you put the lamb back together." Drake murmured.

"PUTTING IT BACK TOGETHER!" a delighted yell sounded from the doorway, making both Gosalyn and Drake jump, before they saw it was just Morgana. "Oh my, sometimes the most obvious things just eludes one, I'm sorry that's what thinking in extended calculations does to warlogs and witches."

"You mean.. that's the solution?" Drake asked. "All this time.. it's so.. easy." He seemed like one who didn't believe in easy, but at last shrugged. "Can we do it know?" he asked.

"Oh no no." Morgana shook his head. "To ensure that Jabbador gets imprisoned once more, it will have to be close."

"How close? a thousend miles? Ten miles? A mile?" Drake asked hopefully. "Ten meters?"

"Well, the close the better." Morgana told. "It would be best if it was merely inches away from him."

"Of cause." Drake muttered.

"It's no problem though, I just dissolve the fake Gosalyn." Morgana snapped her fingers. "And he should be back here in…"

"WHO DARES TRICK JABBADOR!"

Drake send Morgana a look. "You couldn't have let us compose ourselves for that?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I just got carried away." Morgana apologised.

"Gah!" all ready Jabbador had reached for Gosalyn and Drake had taken the girl and rammed them both into cover. "Well, Gosalyn, know how you would like learn to know how I do things?" he asked.

"Yeah.." Gosalyn answered a little hesistating.

"Here's a thing you will have to learn if you some day decides becoming a vigilanty." Drake told. "And you will need to be very good at it, RUN!" he grabbed a hold of her and sprinted out in the front hall and was just about to get all the way outside as he handpalmed himself and ran back. "You to Morgana!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled both girls outside.

"You wont escape from me!" Jabbador thundered flying after them.

"Oh yeah, what if I do this?" Drake let go of the ladies to pull down a thin little trea, and let the sling effect take place as he let go, letting the tree wapping Jabador over the face. "Come on!" he took the ladies by the wrists again and pulled them with him behind the house and out of sight.

"Mr. Mallard." Morgana started.

"ssh!" Drake hissed keeping her down. "Not now!" defeated he shook his head. "why does my life always seemed to be controlled by women, crooks are fine, but women."

"That's because you're a guy dad." Gosalyn told wisely.

Drake send her a look, pressing all of them against the wall as Jabbador fly around on the other side. "I will find, you can't hide forever, are you here?" the big red head looked behind a tree. "We'll if that is what it takes I'll just wait here." He demanded, going back into the house.

"Phew." Drake exhaled. "Okay fine, he's here. What now Morgana."

"That's what I tried to say, we need the lamp, it's in the living room." Morgana told annoyed crossing her arms.

"Whops.. hehe." Darkwing gulped.

"And now he's in there." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Morgana, you've decided to be a hero right, time to be innovative! Do something." Drake muttered.

"Oh so it's Morgana now?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know!" Drake hissed.

"You sound like an old married couple." Gosalyn commented.

"Keep quiet!" both Morgana and Drake yelled simultaneously

"Shezz, one parent is bad enough, how anyone can life with two is beyond me." Gosalyn grumped.

Drake was busy thinking as he thoughtfully stroke his chin, Morgana equally so.

"I got it!" Drake snapped his fingers.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"Can you make me look like Gos?" Drake asked.

"Well.. that would be fairly simple." Morgana acknowledged.

"And while your at it, make Gos look like me." He stated.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"because I am going to distract him." Drake told. "He is after Gosalyn, if she looks like me and stays out of the way she'll be safe."

"As if that is going to happen." Gosalyn crossed her arms.

"It will because I'm sure Morgana will keep a close eye on you and make sure you wont get hurt." Drake told, before looking at Morgana. "Right?"

"Of cause." Morgana told. "But are are you sure? It's awfully dangerouse, maybe we should hope Darkwing turns up in a moment."

"Would you shut up about Darkwing for a moment?" Drake asked annoyed.

"This is the first time I mentioned him." Morgana lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh." Drake uttered. "Anyway, we don't have much time! Just cast the spell."

"Fine, no need to snap at me." Morgana returned coldly. "Gosalyn dear, stand beside your father." Morgana instructed. "This spell is very limited and will only last for ten minutes."

"That's fine." Drake nodded. "Just hurry."

"Right." Morgana nodded, her hands soon busy spelling, blue lights coming out and soon both Drake and Gosalyn was lighting up to change shapes.

"Cool." Gosalyn looked down herself in the grown body. "So here we are again huh dad." she asked. "Good thing it wont take an electrical shock to fix it this time."

"again?" Morgana asked.

"It's a long story." Drake told as he was all ready in starting position for running. "Now listen, you know what your supposed to do. I am going to draw him outside, and when he is gone, you'll go in and get that lamp!"

"And after that?" Morgana asked.

"We urh.. hopefully figure something out." Drake swallowed. "But just in case.. it was nice knowing you Morgana your one special woman, and Gos." he looked up at her in his own body. "Go out and do good things with your life, make me proud, I know you can." he stated. "Ten minutes.. not a long time.. so.. tootles!" he ran for the door.

For a moment Morgana looked after him, sighing a bit before she shook her head and slapped herself.

"Brave, isn't he?" Gosalyn asked hopefully.

"He is no Darkwing duck!" Morgana stated in angry voice. "He is a boring, weak, spineless family father and not Darkwing and I don't like him, come on Gosalyn!" she grapped the Drake disguised Gosalyn.. only to let go at once. "No your not brave!" she stated into Gosalyns face.

"Morgana it's me Gos." Gosalyn muttered.

"I know that." Morgana grumped. "Come on." she gestured.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey do you look like that because you ate a jar of chili pebers or did you just get sun-burned!" Drake yelled as loudly as he could as he jumped into the living room.

Jabbador who had been laying lazy at the couch snoozing looked stunned at the Gosalyn looking Drake.

"I was asking you a question!" Drake continued. "Or wait I know, you just fell in a paint bucket! that gotta be the only explanation!"

"You really want to experience that badly what it's like to not have a soul?" Jabbador asked.

Drake shrugged. "No not really, but I was just betting with Morgana that you can't really catch me so..." he trailed off. "You want to bet to?" he asked innocently of the genie. "I will bet that you can't catch me." he then stated. "Well.. at least for the next.. shall we say the nine or eight minutes I have left to live in."

Jabbardor shrugged. "Your funeral." and then he raised for the couch floating in the air while reaching his claw like hands towards Drake. "Feasting time."

"Go go go go go go!" Drake yelled as he turned around on the spot and ran with the speed of a speeding bullet all the way out again, straight pass Morgana and Gosalyn leaning towards the wall, and Jabbador was so busy hunting after Drake that he didn't even notice.

"Now!" Morgana then yelled as she ran back into the house holding Gosalyn close. "I have to admit, I am impressed how fast mr. Mallard can run."

"Well, he may not look like it but he gets his daily share of physical training due to his work." Gosalyn shrugged. "just don't tell him, I like to make fun of his form."

"What does he do anyway?" Morgana asked.

"This and that." Gosalyn shrugged. "Mostly that, and that is way out there."

Morgana halted in her tracks only almost back inside of the living room. "Are you hiding something from me?" she then asked.

"What? pff no! that's ridicules." Gosalyn stated. "what could this loving little house of a loving family of a single father and his daughter ever hide." she asked innocently.

"Your right." Morgana at last sighed. "I am just imagining things, as usual." she sighed. "Ah there it is." she eyed the broken lamp laying just as they had left it on the table, which she wandered to pick up. "What now?" she then asked holding the two pieces in her hands.

"Well, duh! find Genie get close, put the lamp back together!" Gosalyn stated. "Easy peacy."

"No!" Morgana stated. "I promised you father to keep you out of harms way, your not going any-where near that Genie!" she stated.

Gosalyns face faltered. "Oh no! you sound preciesly like my dad!" she wined. "Don't be like that!"

"Well that's what happens when your such a spirited girl, I know girls like you.. hell, I were you and that always got me into trouble, Look Gos, if this was any less dangerous, and if I hadn't promised mr. Mallard, I wouldn't have stopped you, because I understand, we girls need freedom, but he is your parent not me, look." she bowed down so they were in eye-reach. "You're worried and your capable, you want to help and you probably could help, got that, you're not a baby. But just understand where I am coming from."

"You're the coolest adult ever." Gosalyn stated with wide-eyes. "You know, I don't have any cool aunts either.. so after this is done..." she hesitated.

"Sure, why not. I need to learn more about normals, I would love having you to help me." Morgana smiled. "Just don't tell your father." she whispered.

"Why?" Gosalyn asked.

"Then I won't have to deal with him." Morgana sighed raising up in her full height again.

"oh." defeated Gosalyn looked down. "Guess your never going to like him huh?" she asked.

Morgana didn't even answer. "We need to figure out what to do.. I need to get this thing close to the genie." she looked at the lamp in her hands. "But you need to stay close without coming close to the genie." she murmured.

"It's a puzzle without solutions." Gosalyn stated.

"Well.. first things first.." Morgana hesistated. "Hide a place where your dad can find us but where Jabbador can't, any ideas?"

"Yeah! it's so obvious! just go to the.. erh.. never mind." Gosalyn was just about to say the bridge but had stopped herself in the last possible moment.

Morgana lifted an questioning eye-brow.

"No wait, now I got it!" Gosalyn lighted up. "Why not just go to the neighbors?" she asked. "Trust me, Jabbador would never look at the muddlfoot's, and you'll probably be able to learn a thing or two about normals, because.. in oppose to this house hold that one really is just painfully normal."

"You don't say." Morgana hesistated in a odd voice. "Well okay, I'll trust your judgement." she at last shrugged.

"Lets get going!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Hey what's happening." she looked down at her hands which were now lightning up, and before she knew it her entire appearance was back to normal. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "We spend our ten minutes talking nonsense! we're doomed! and dad!" she almost shrieked. "He is in so much trouble!"

"He knew the danger." Morgana stated. "And we better be going!" she grabbed Gosalyns hand and was on the way out.

"So you really thought you could fool me?" Jabbador was all ready waiting outside the door, his arms crossed and his spelling dangerous demeanor.

At once Morgana shielded Gosalyn with her own body. "You still think it's going to be easy for you?" Morgana asked. "It should be obvious, this girl is protected! and none of us are going to let you take her, you would be better off just giving up."

"Your of warlog kind, you should know my kind as well." Jabbador stated. "I will never give up."

"Then it's your own fault when you fail" Morgana stated. "Move back!" she raised her hands.

"Where's dad?" Gosalyn suddenly asked her head peering out from behind Morgana. "What did you do to him? if he's hurt.. I swear I'll!"

"That puny bug?" Jabbador asked. "Crushed him with my thumb, he won't be any trouble any longer."

"No!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "That's impossible, Dad is way cooler and tougher than that!"

"Oh is he?" Jabbador asked. "I'll be taking you." he reached out an arm.

"As if!" Morgana hissed sending a lightning bolt at the hand, so he had to retrieve. "If Mr. Mallard is really unable to protect her, I will!" she stated. "Because that's what heroes does, and that's what I am!" she stated. Suddenly she gained a glimps in the bushes.. "Mallard." she barely whispered as she sharpened her eyes, and there he was again, the head popping up, looking rather messy and a black eye indicated that he wasn't that untouched but up on his legs anyway. she looked questioning at him..

Drake gestured at the lamp and then made a throwing motion.

Morgana looked confused.

And Drake reached out his arms, indicating ready to catch.

"And you'll pay for whatever you did to my dad!" Gosalyn was busy ranting. "He isn't just anyone and neither am I! you big lousy piece of trash!"

Morgana was looking at the two broken pieces in her hands and then at last at the awaiting Drake Mallard, as she at last let go and threw both the pieces at him which he caught in mid-air. Next thing she acted as if it happened per reflex. "You big scunk!" she demanded Jabbadors attention raising both her hands. "Yeas! you fool, look at me!" she demanded and send a shower of sparkles towards his body.

"Haha!" Jabbador laughed. "You should have known! that wouldn't even touch me."

"I knew that." Morgana shrugged. "And I also knew you would be so busy boosting about it that you didn't see it coming."

"What?" Jabbador asked.

"Got ya!" Drake exclaimed slamming the lamp together inches away from Jabbador.

"No!" Jabbador screamed. "You can't!"

"I just did tomato face." Drake grinned. "bye!" and as on cue Jabbador dissolved and the mist was sucked into the lamp, despite all of his screams and hauling. And at last there was silent's. "yep yep yep ah." Drake looked satisfied at the lamp. "Another job well done." he grinned.

"Aww." Gosalyn looked at her arm. "It's gone! and I thought it would make for a cool tatoo."

"Gos we discussed that." Drake grumped. "No Tattoos while you still under-aged and I have any say."

"I think I'll better be taking that." Morgana took the lamp from Drake. "And then I'll store it where no one will ever get to it." she snapped her fingers and the lamp vanished in a puff of smoke. "I think I need some water." and she wandered into the house, once again without even offering Drake as much as a glance.

Drake gaped after her. "Not even a, good job mr. Mallard?" he asked. "Not a, that' was brave? no nothing!" he screamed pulling in his head feathers. "This is too much! what am I supposed to do!" he yelled.

Gosalyn shrugged. "If I know you right you're not going to give up." she stated. "So don't, come on dad." she pulled him inside. "You deserve to relax! there's crooks to capture in the night."

"right right.." Drake mumbled glancing at the soon setting sun. "And Morgana is packing and then she'll be out of my life again." he sighed. "For god knows how long."

"Well unless." Gosalyn innocently observed her hand.

"Unless what?" Drake asked annoyed.

"God dad! it's up to you isn't it?" Gosalyn asked. "Shezz your slow sometimes."

"I am not!" Drake stated. "I am sharp! ever vigilant! a master in finding clues!"

"All right fine." Gosalyn grumped, and then without warning embraced him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were hurt!"

"Hey, I am the one supposed saying that to you." Drake returned. "Oh Gos." he returned fondly the embrace. "You got it."

As the sun had set it was indeed dark once again outside, Drake was sitting in the living room looking out at the dark streets, while absentmindly fiddling with the purple mask in his hand. "What difference do you really make?" he asked the mask in his hand. "I mean, I am the same duck with or without you aren't I?" he asked. "Your just a tool, like my gas gun." he stated. "Sure, it helps to create the picture but not that important, and well.. I don't even fell like myself as Drake.. I am Darkwing to, always." he sighed as light almost silent footsteps sounded down the stairs, to elegant to be Gosalyn, Drake hurriedly slipped the mask inside of his pocket and out of sight. Morgana was walking down carrying a little suitcase. shortly she glanced inside the living room.

"Thank you for the hospitality." she said in her usual reserved only for Drake Mallard cold tone. "I'll be going now."

Drake looked up at her with hurt eyes. "So this is a definitive good bye?" he asked.

"Hopefully." Morgana shrugged. "Bye." and she turned around offering him the cold shoulder as she wandered out the front hall, Drake could hear the door open.. and then it was it suddenly snapped inside of him..

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" he stood up on his feet's and stormed after her. "Stop right there!" he demanded of her in the entrance where she had all ready stepped outside and now looked surprised at him. "Now, I have been nice to you because you A; is here to help and I believe that and B; is a lady, but ever since you got here you treated me like trash! making me feeling unwelcome in my own house! And I would very much like to know why!" Drake confronted her directly looking into her face whil he was crossing his arms.

"I have?" Morgana blinked.

"Yeas!" Drake stated annoyed. "And that is low, you don't make people you visit fell unwelcome in their own home, even if you do happen to hate them, I don't know how it works for you people but that is how it works here!"

Morgana blinked flustered. "I erh.. that at least is the same, I erh."

Seeing her fluster Drake at last lost some of his angry energy as he looked her in the eyes. "What is it I did that offended you so much?" he at last asked.

"I didn't know I appeared as such." Morgana assured still as flustered. "I.. I'm really sorry mr. Mallard." she seemed to be biting her beak. "I don't know what to say.. I suppose it's good that I am on my way then, I'm sorry I bothered you, it wont happen again." she was about to turn around.

"Morgana wait!" Drake asked, this time in a much more sincere pleading, urgent and not at all angry tone, he even grabbed hand her hand as to stop her for going any further away.

Startled Morgana turned around again and looked wondering at Drake, to then look down at the hand he had grabbed.

"Oh!" Drake realized and let go of the hand at once again as if he had been burned by it. "Oh I." he cleared his throat. "Please." he at last begged. "Just tell me, why is it you hate me so much?" Drake asked. "I really need to know.. because I.. erh, your nice, and I like you, Gosalyn adores you... I can't believe you're a bad or in general rude person.." he swallowed. "So why?" he asked.

Morgana sighed defeated. "I don't hate you." she told sincerely. "It's just.. you remind me of some-one, from the moment you opened your beak." she hesitated.

"Oh don't tell me, it's someone you hate." Drake muttered.

Morgana shook her head. "No." she sounded a little desperate. "It's Someone I care a lot about.. as in." she blushed deeply. "I can honestly say it's he's doing that I saw the light at all, I don't need to do any crime, that doesn't make me happy.. he knew that, he believed in me.. And when I look at you all I see is.. well." she shrugged very defeated. "Him." the word lingered in the air as Drake to suck all of it in.. trying to understand this, having a difficult time believing his own luck. "But you're not him, and that is so unfair, both towards you and him, and I just want to make it all good between me and him, I want to at least try and see us being together, that's what I want, it's important to me."

"Really?" Drake asked both his eyebrows sky high.

"You must believe me when I say that I am sorry." Morgana sighed again. "You're a good person Mr. Mallard, so that makes it even worse.. I guess you just make me so confused and I didn't want to hurt any-one so all I could do was being impersonal."

"Morgana don't be mad.. but you need to discover the lines between being impersonal and rude." Drake told seriously.

"Thank you for being honest." Morgana muttered a bit ashamed.

"Morgana." Drake smiled fondly shaking his head. "You sure is one special lady, this man, he got to be something to have you being that fond of him."

"Oh he is." Morgana smiled to herself.

"Brave?" Drake asked.

"Braver than any man I know.. and sort of foolish." Morgana grinned.

"Handsome?" Drake asked.

"Absolutely" Morgana sighed.

"Selfless and wise?" Drake asked.

"No, arrogant and obnoxious." Morgana shrugged.

Drake crumbled together, biting together as he squinted his eyes.

"But what can you do? that's also what I fell in love with." Morgana was clearly far off in dream world.

Slowly Drake opened his eyes.. and like her.. he relaxed seemingly going into dream world as well. "A man who flaps in the night." he dreamingly started reciting. "And you, the jewel of the night." he continued. "The most beautiful woman who's pale as the moon and dark as the night sky." he gently took her hand as he looked up meeting her eyes. "Because you really are special you know, a more precious night flower can't be found." he gently held both her hands, and slowly looked down at them.

suddenly Morgana's eyes widened as she looked stunned at him. "Dark?" she asked.

Drake smiled as he met her eyes ones more. "Hallo Morgana." he greeted. "You can call me Drake."

"Dark!" she repeated exclaiming clear surprise as she covered her beak with her hands. "Your.. your." she stammered. "You're a father."

"A proud father!" Drake stated clearly.

"And your!" Morgana seemed to be lost for words. "You just revealed your secret identity to me." she seemed to realize ramming her hand against her head. "Of cause you have a secret identity! why didn't I even think of that! and you.. you just told me."

"Well I." Drake started getting a tiny bit nervous for her state of mind. "I do really care about you to, I think a lot about you, you know.. and well, if this should ever become a more than a once in a while midnight flirt, I'll better just tell sooner than later.. and it just seemed right."

At last Morgana seemed to relax as her eyes returned to Drake. "You really mean all that?" she asked.

"Of cause I do!" Drake exclaimed. "Morgana please." he took her hands once more. "Give me a chance, I'm still me, see! Drake and Dark, same duck, I have to be Drake, for Gos, but I am also Darkwing."

"Don't be silly of cause you are!" Morgana stated. "You don't change one bit out of costume, I hope you realize that." she told.

"So that's.. good?" Drake asked.

Morgana merely smiled, and the smile reached her eyes which looked at Drake.. Drake couldn't help but smile in return and suddenly he was leaning, slowly forward and Morgana bowed down, both their eyes closed, and finally they met in a kiss.

as the kiss ended and Drake opened his eyes his was absolutely dazed, a big smile on his beak. "Say Morg." he started in his dazzled voice. "Why so busy?" he asked. "Wont you come in and stay for a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"I'll like that." Morgana smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN; And they spend a long night chatting and talking explaining stuff, eventually they ended up on Saint Canard Bridge sitting above Darkwings lair watching the slumpering city.. and then Quackerjack tried to rob a bank box and had the surprise of his life as both Darkwing and Morgana turned up, teaming up to stop the fiend.. and yeas, poor Quackerjack was quickly beaten to pulps and even had to witness the two love birds making an enjoyable game out of it ending in a kiss. End of yet another sloppy tiny fic from yours truly. <em>

_The next one to be finished will be my bushroot fic, and after that.. I don't have some ideas per say.. and probably should concentrate on my major Harry Potter fic anyhow.. __thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN; Well, this is basically just an addition to the finished story, just because I felt like it, it's an epilogue and basically just fluff. hope you can forgive me. _

* * *

><p>Laughter and chatting was to be heard in the small Mallard home.<p>

"Then what did you do?" Morgana asked intruiqed.

"A virtue of a hero sometimes have to be patience." Drake told from his position standing up on top of the table, way too busy acting out his heroics rather than just tell. "So I just waited... for hours, not saying a sound until at last!" he triumphantly clasped his hands together. "They all walked into my trap! And I took them, literately with their fingers in the honey jaws!" he exclaimed. "Another deed accomplished by Darkwing duck!" he proudly stated to Morgana's enthuastic clapping and pearl laughter.

"Dad?" an extremely bed ridden Gosalyn had found her way to the living room, her hair messy and the rest of her wearing a purple pyjamas. "What's the commotion?" she yawned rubbing her eyes. "I could hear you all the way up in the bedroom, shouldn't you be out working or something?" obviously Gosalyn was to tired to even notice that Morgana was there to.

Drake exchanged looks with Morgana and then smiled at Gosalyn. "I think we had a change of dynamics in our group." he told. "Come here Gos." he reached out a hand for her, which she slowly and uneligantly walked over to with big clumpsy steps before accepting the out reached hand to let Drake pull her up all the way on his lap. "I'm not sure what to call this.." he murmered as he held Gosalyn close to him, her sitting in his lap facing out and him holding his arms around her making sure she wouldn't suddenly drop off. "Are we.. erh?" he asked Morgana. "I mean I would like to think so."

"Depending on where you take it, yeas I would hope we can call this dating." Morgana assured.

Gosalyns eyes snapped wide-open as if it was first not she realized who Drake had been talking to, and she gaped stunned at Morgana. "You?" she asked. "And?" she turned her head to look at her dad. "But what about.. erh." she looked at Morgana. "The caped crusader." she at last whispered lowly.

"Hm Maskad Mallard how befitting." Morgana drummed looking at Drake.

"what?" Gosalyn asked. "Him?" she pointed at her father. "Nah, nah! he is so ordinary.. I mean, ever imagine him leaping from building to building?" she asked.

"Gos." Drake chuckled as he squeezed her shoulder. "It's all right she knows." he told.

"Knows that you're a brave family man or.." Gosalyn hesistated.

"I guess sort of both." Drake retrieved the purple mask from his pocket."Gos, it's fine, she knows." he laid the mask on the table for everyone to see.

"Wow." Gosalyn uttered. "How did that happen?" she asked.

"I told her." Drake honestly answered. "Imagine how complicated it would be if I didn't just tell now and would have to in about half a year." and he whispered down in Gosalyn's ear so Morgana didn't have the tiniest chance of hearing. "especially considering she is able to shoot lighting out of her fingers." he shuddered lightly.

"It's not like you to live life safe anyhow." Gosalyn shrugged.

"So Gos, remember what we talked about." Drake asked. "I guess I am dating her now, your fine with that?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Gosalyn asked. "When you said dating I just assumed it would be some dumb news reporter tramp! but Morgana is so cool! what are you even still doing here?" she asked. "Go out, do stuff! what-ever you people do to stick together for more than one day!"

"Oh we will." Drake assured. "I am planning as you speak." he promised.

"By the way." Morgana curiously looked at Gosalyn. "What is your story? how did you end up being adopted by Dark?"

"Ah, that's a good one!" Drake lighted up. "A story of courage, selflessness, new beginnings and heroic acts."

Morgana looked questionable at Gosalyn, clearly expecting her to come with the truer version.

"Actually it is." Gosalyn mussed. "Dad saved me from this mop and held me protected in his lair.. it all ended in a big explosion, and I thought he had died.. honestly it was this huge!" she spread out her arms. "I thought for sure Darkwing was a goner, but then suddenly Drake just showed up at the orphanage.. and well, rest is history I supposed."

"That wasn't a very exciting way to tell about it." Drake lifted an eyebrow. "Come on Gos, your way better than that."

"I'm too tired." Gosalyn yawned in defense.

"Then it's off to bed." Drake told. "I should be out working any-way come on young lady." he lifted her down on the floor and then stood up himself. "I don't suppose we have to start all over."

"Of cause not." Gosalyn yawned. "I did brush my teethes you know."

"I have to make sure she does that every night." Drake sarcastically told Morgana.

"I can't imagine why." Morgana chuckled.

"Come on kiddo." Drake picked up Gosalyn who was all ready as good as a sleep again. "I'll be right down." he told Morgana. "Stay right there." and he silently walked up the stairs leaving Morgana to marvel at what a wonderful man she had, she had been in love with Darkwing Duck for a long time, but never had she imagined this other side of the same person, but she found she liked this side a lot, it made her smile, especially as Drake came down again and she tried to imagine him in the cape carrying around Gosalyn in the same way, the picture came surprisingly easy to mind.

Morgana chuckled. "I can honestly say I could never imagine this side of you."

"Hopefully it isn't bad." Drake muttered picking up the mask on the table. "I mean.. you need to understand, Gos is my life, I can't give this up, even for you."

"That's wonderful." Morgana assured. "I understand.. and, it's good. It's really good."

"Oh thank goodness." Drake sighed relived. "Are you ready for a midnight stroll?" he then asked tying the mask up so it was good in place. "I got something to show you."

"Surprise me." Morgana fluttered with her eyelashes. "You seem to have a knack for that, and not many have been able to surprise me just a little."

"Oh I think this should count as something." Drake assured. "If the lady would allow me." he offered her and arm.

"Dark." Morgana blushed.

"And now sit here." Drake guided her to the green arm chair usually occupied by launchpad.

"Okay." Curiously Morgana sit down.

Drake jumped up in his own chair. "Hold on tight." he instructed to Morganas questioning eyes. "And go!" he hammered his fist down on the mousy statue, and for a moment they went on the usual wild quick rollercoaster ride before it stopped as abruptly as it had started and he jumped of the other arm chair in the new location, now fully dressed as the mighty Darkwing Duck. "Your okay?" he asked Morgana.

"I've been better." Morgana was clearly in a dizzy spell as she took herself to the head.

"Ah your tough, you'll get through." he offered a hand pulling her up from the arm chair. "Beside, you have to see this." he gestured out.

Morgana's eyes were wide, the room was absolutely huge computers and lab tools everywhere, many rare objects, the house she had come from wasn't something she would have immediately connected to the masked mallard, but this around her was clearly an extension of Darkwing Duck himself, in the same way her haunted house were an extension of her.

"Impressed?" Darkwing asked.

Morgana could only nod as she tried to take it all in.

"And you haven't even seen the best part yet!" Darkwing exclaimed "come over here" he guided her to a very specific square spot. "Stand still." and as he held her hands with his left, he used his right hand to hit a button on the wall, so it very quickly became apparent that the square they were standing on was really an elevator, which was going up, and before Morgana had a chance to take it all in, she was out in the open far above the city of saint canard which were lithe up by the street lamps reflecting in the river far beneath her, the moon shining full and proudly above her lighting up the entire city in it's cold moon rays.

"Dark." she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome to my world Morgana." Darkwing presented gesturing out at the view, his cape blaffing in the wind and he himself making a good figure standing there looking out, really looking as if this was his true habbitat. "Ah, this is more like it."

Morgana sort of had to agree, it was like witnessing him his own environment, though she supposed all there was to it was the two sides of the exact same coin.

"Lets get comfortable." he seemingly out of no-where swooped a blanket and spread it before pulling a communicator. "Launchpad wake up down there." he exclaimed.

"Wha, urh DW!" a voice sounded in response. "Time for patrol?"

"Not quite." Darkwing responded. "I am up on the bridge roof, and I got stunningly beautiful company, could you send up the good wine for the occasion, and I mean to good one, the one we got from the duke we saved last year."

"That must be some company." was the response. "Sending right up."

"Dark you spoil me!" Morgana exclaimed.

"I think the occasion calls for it." Darkwing guided her down on the blanket and sat beside her. "Beside I owe you." he reached for the items being send up, the two wine glasses and the bottle. "I even think it calls for some sort of toast." he handed her a glass. "But for what?" he asked.

"Oh I believe I can think of a couple of things." Morgana blinked.

"Such as?" Darkwing grinned sheepishly.

"DW!" a voice suddenly sounded from the communicator.

"What!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Really bad timing Launchpad!"

"Sorry, but there's a riot in the city! some one is ravaging the computer lab.. destroying it, a games lap." there was silent. "A laughing Duck dressed as a Jester." Launchpad finished.

"Quackerjack!" Darkwing exclaimed. "That fiend! He won't get away with it!" he raced for the elevator before he stopped. "I guess this is the only sort of life I can offer." Darkwing smiled a little apologetic.

Morgana looked dissapointed but then at last nodded. "That's what I fell in love with." she sighed defeated.

Darkwing looked defeated at her, clearly not wanting to leave her like this, that was when he lighted up and snapped his fingers. "Come with me!" he suggested.

"What?" Morgana looked up at him.

"Me and you, the hero partners of saint Canard, we can take on Quackerjack, it will be a stroll in a park for two mighty heroes like us!" he exclaimed.

"I like that." Morgana genuinly seemed excited it.

"Launchpad." Darkwing grinned as he called down in the communicator. "Take the night off."

"But what about Quackerjack?" Launchpad asked.

"I think I have all the help I need for tonight." Darkwing told looking up at Morgana. "And afterwards I think we can handle ourselves, go keep an eye on Gosalyn for the rest of the night, my mind is entirely reserved for another lady tonight."

"Dark!" Morgana blushed furiously. "Stop it."

"Yep, entirely reserved, she must be a witch, because I just can't get my thoughts upon anything else."

"Come on stop." Morgana begged all though couldn't even hide her smile probably.

"Erh.. okay.." Launchpad hesistated. "I just go back to the house then... keep an eye on Gosalyn, I didn't know it was one of does nights she would want to tag along."

"Oh that's not the problem, I am pretty sure that's not a problem right now, see yah in the morning." he finished.

"Kay. over and out."

And Darkwing finally stuffed it away.

"HAHAHA!" Quackerjack as he jumped around, litterately trashing the place. "No more stupid computers, ruining the meaning of play time! take that! and that!" he hammered his big yellow harmer at the work shop. "No more I tell you, no more!"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" a very well known voice roamed the building. "I am the heart breaker of saint canard, as there is one lady I got my eyes on now, I am Darkwiiiiiiing duck!"

And the dreaded purple dressed mallard appeared in a cloud of his trademark blue smoke.

"As if I hadn't figured you would come!" Quackerjack yelled. "Soldiers! Charge him!"

Darkwing jumped to the side, avoiding all the small bullets. "Hah, you won't get me that easily."

"Dolly Dolores! Get him!" Quackerjack threw a blond curled dolly with a kissy mouth after him.

"Sorry." Darkwing easily dodged it, so it landed way behind him where it exploided. "I all ready have a date tonight, and believe me, you don't want to make her jalouse."

"Oh yeah, who?" Quackerjack asked with squinted eyes. "Knowing you it can only be some old wrinkled lonely desperate tramp."

"Oh god." Darkwing had a hard time from keeping himself from laughing. "I so hoped you would say something like that!"

"Why?" Quackerjack asked, as he suddenly was poked on the shoulder, surprised Quackerjack turned around to be faced with the tall dark green eyed witch.

"Hallo." Morgana greeted. "So I am an old wrinkled lonely desperate tramp?" she asked.

You could litterately see how Quackerjacks courage escaped him. "What? who said that?" he looked around. "Differently not me!"

"Oh I am pretty sure I heard it coming out of your mouth." Morgana answered.

"Really?" Quackerjack asked. "Njah, I can't believe that!"

But he didn't get to speak more as Morgana simply punched him, sending him flying through the air.

"Wha!" Quackerjack cried from his sitting position right in front of Darkwing. "No fair! nor fair at all, your two against one!"

"Oh grow up all ready Quackerjack." Darkwing demanded.

"Or wait a minute, I'll gues tecnically we are a couple of hundreds against two." Quackerjack mussed. "SOLDIERS! CHARGE!" he demanded them to point at Darkwing.

"Whopsie." Darkwing managed to say.. but only to witness how in a puff of magic, every singe toy soldier turned into daysis.

Quackerjack starred absolutely gobsmacked at what had happened, and then his eyes wandered to Morgana who's finger was sparking. "Oh she's litterately a witch, well I suppose Darkwings date couldn't be any less."

"Quackerjack Quackerjack Quackerjack." Darkwing shook his head. "Your just making your own situation even worse."

"Naha! I can handle the both of you!" Quackerjack exclaimed, before silencing. "How exactly am I making this any worse?"

Darkwing bowed down. "You're making her angry." he whispered. "And that's not a good place to be, come on do me a favor, call her a witch again and make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well she is a witch isn't she?" Quackerjack asked rather loudly. "Aren't witches supposed to be really old."

"Thank you." Darkwing smiled all over his face. "I promise, I'll visit your grave regularly."

"What?" and suddenly Quackerjack discovered the very angry advancing witch. "WHAT!" and he jumped up on his feeds. "GAAAH! RETRIEVE!"

"Let's go get him Morg!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Love to Dark Darling." Morgana replied and they ran side by side.

Quackerjack was panicking and running as fast as he could. "I-want-to-live-I-want-to-live-I-want-to-live-I want-to-live!" so busy was he that he didn't discover Darkwing in front of him putting out a leg, convinently for Quackerjack to fall over and land directly on his stomach. "So." Darkwing asked nonchalant while looking at his nails. "Anything more you want to say about my date?" Darkwing asked. "Gotta warn you though, I'm not stupid enough to try and hold her back, or god help me, tell her what she can or can't do." he glanced at the floating Morgana. "So what do you want to say about her?"

"She's-very-magnificen- and-beautiful-and-I-am-lucky-to-even-be-beaten-by-her!" Quackerjack rambled. "In fact I am unworthy of her presence."

"I agree." Darkwing nodded. "I just need to ask, does she?" he hinted at Morgana. he turned to her. "What do you want to do with the clown?" he asked.

Morgana smiled lightly and snapped her fingers so rope appeared out of nowhere wrapping around the jester, a big bow appearing on the top and a gift card spelling out. "With Love, From Darkwing duck and Morgana Macawber."

"Morgana." Darkwing sighed grinning all over. "I know this is our first real date which probably make this highly impropriate, but I love you!"

Morgana smiled back. "Even my bad temper?" she asked a little flustered.

"Especially your bad temper!" Darkwing returned.

Morgana litterately squiled in delight as she was by Darkwing side, kissing him on the beak.

"YAHOO!" Darkwing jumped up and down as if the kiss had given him an extra charge. "Morgi Whorgi! you are just one hell of a woman!"

"Honey whompus." Morgana returned a hand running down Darkwings neck almost making him pour. "Your adorable."

"Urgh." Quackerjack groaned. "I changed my mind! I want to die!"

The two lovers did not hear him at all, to busy kissing and cuddle and call each other nick names, making Quackerjack beg for release, any kind of release.

"Come on Morg!" Darkwing pulled her with him. "Let's get out under the moonlight, let us make this one hell of a night to remember."

"Oh Dark, I think it goes without saying I could never forget this night." she held both his hands as they wanderer out on the roof, from where there was a good view over the entire city.

"I love rooftops." Darkwing murmured. "I like it best to be flying high in the air, and in the middle of the night, why anyone prefers day time is beyond me."

"I hear you." Morgana looked out taking the entire city in, not letting go of Darkwings hands. "Though half of my family can't even take sunlight without almost dying."

"Yeah I can see how that would set a damper on the fondness for sunlight." Darkwing murmured. "Honestly it's not that bad."

"Njah it's fine." Morgana shrugged. "Not nearly as magical as night time though." she sighed.

"Absolutely, gosh I'm in love with you, I know I've already said it ones, but I'm just in love." Darkwing stated.

"You can say that all night and it wouldn't be tiring." Morgana promised. "It's good to know that no matter what happens we'll have that, we are here, because we are in love, I think it's the best reason there is."

"Yeah." Darkwing smiled. "As a very wise little girl ones told me, when you'r full of spirit, everyone else tense to seem empty, so when you finally find those others, which consist of nothing but spirit, keep them close, treasure them, they are rare and invaluable, your beautiful, more importantly, you got spirit." and they both looked over the city and at the full moon.


End file.
